


Hogging the Shower

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [30]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have their shower time cut short when another Gallagher needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogging the Shower

The warm water drips between the two men sucking and biting each others face and neck. Ian leans his head back under the shower head exposing his neck fully to Mickey who sucks and kisses the skin with his lips. Ian moans and grabs Mickey’s damp hair. Mickey kisses down Ian’s wet body, getting on his knees to kiss Ian’s thighs when suddenly they hear a knock causing Mickey to jump up from his position on his knees. 

"Hey some of us need the shower too Ian!" Debbie shouts before adding "and Mickey"


End file.
